


That Closet in CCRP Technical

by quailbot



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quailbot/pseuds/quailbot
Summary: Bill's kinda lonely, Ted's touchy and there's an abandoned supply closet on their floorJust some classic making out in a closet fic and some sprinkled in feelings~
Relationships: Bill/Ted (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 28





	That Closet in CCRP Technical

It wasn’t like Bill hated his job, far from it actually. Sure the work was repetitive, boring and tedious and he would rather be doing just about anything else. But it kept the lights on and let him indulge in his scrapbooking hobby every now and again - he even got dental. But by far the most bearable thing about working at CCRP Technical was the people - for such a mediocre working environment, the employees were some okay folks. 

Paul was the first person he thought of when he thought of a friend. They started on the same day, all those years ago. The company had gone on a hiring spree of young, bright, straight out of college, 20 somethings and both of them fit that description to a tee. He had seen Bill through the divorce and watched him raise Alice, even babysitted once or twice. Paul had been nothing but supportive - which in a world where he didn’t talk to anyone except Alice, his ex-wife and the barista at Beanie’s - he was his best friend. That wasn’t to say he didn’t get along with his other coworkers. Melissa reminded him of so much of his own daughter he occasionally had to hold himself back from treating her like such. Mr.Davidson was so desperate to be the fun boss that he just came off as passive aggressive and Charlotte always seemed to humor his ramblings as long as he did the same in return. The only other person in his department that was of note was Ted, which Bill could only seem to describe their relationship as complicated.

Bill was slightly touch starved - as sad as it sounded. He’d barely been on more than two dates since the divorce and with Alice going through her teenage rebellion phase, his human connection was few and far between. That’s where Ted had come in. Ever since he started working at CCRP not long after Bill, he’d always been rather touchy. Hovering a bit to close over him as he helped with his tech issues. A gentle bump with his hip as he came up next to him at the coffee machine. Even a playful hand on his shoulder as Ted rolled his eyes and scolded him for skipping the office Christmas party to spend time with his daughter. The closeness, the little touches - they all made Bill’s brain short circuit, much to his dismay. He was a father, he had a mortgage and was thinking about opening up an Etsy business later that month! This absolute asshole should not be able to make him feel this way.

Bill twiddled with the sticky note that had been on his desk when he got back from the bathroom, absentmindedly folding it in half and back again. ‘SUPPLY CLOSET 1:10? - T.’ He felt like he was in high school again, sneaking off to go make out in some forbidden area after ditching class, though that was never really his reality. Vice presidents of the Hatchfield High Speech Team rarely did so, he was not an exception. A quick glance at the clock, 1:07. It wasn’t as though he needed 3 minutes to walk there. Hell, he could practically see it from where he was seated. Bill spun around in his chair as inconspicuously as he could, hoping Paul would just assume he was stretching or ignore him all together. Luckily he found what he needed rather quickly, Ted’s desk empty, of Ted at least. Only a slightly dimmed computer monitor with a half finished spreadsheet and a desk full of knick knacks remained. 

Well that was good, at least wouldn’t be the first one there, hating the idea of giving off the impression that he was just some doey eyed school girl waiting at his beck and call. No, they were both grown ups, and they would mutually make out in a supply close as men. As Bill got up, doing his best to play off the stretch which now felt far too exaggerated, giving Paul a small smile as he walked as casually as he could over to the closet. It wasn’t really as though he really needed to worry about being caught, he was fairly certain no one but them had been in there in months, especially considering this department was basically abandoned since it had merged with HR downstairs. Mostly housing boxes of old financial files, tech demos and supplies he was sure were long forgotten. Still Bill was careful, taking quick looks around to make sure no one was near him, not even entertaining the thought of what would happen if someone found out what he was doing. He shook his head trying to clear the thought out of his mind, taking a deep breath and placing a hand on the doorknob to steady himself - but he never got the chance to turn it.

With a quick tug on his tie, Bill was pulled into the rather small supply closet which shut behind him causing him to yelp quietly. A familiar voice, closer than he expected spoke, “Jesus Bill what was taking you so long?” His annoyed grumble clear.

“God Ted, you scared the hell out of me!” Bill shot back to the man in the dark, hoping he could understand that he was pouting.

“Well maybe next time you shouldn’t take so long.” Ted didn’t sound annoyed anymore, or not anymore then what was normal. Regardless he was still impatient, his hands starting to wander. Warm as they touched Bill’s chest tentatively, making their way up and around his forearms with a gentle squeeze as he found his bearings.

Bill for one was still not one to be proven wrong so easily, ignoring Ted’s attempt to get going and pulling out his phone from his back pocket. “1:10 exactly, I bet it was 1:09 when you yanked me in here-” he cut himself off though, as he looked up from his screen. To see the man in front of him properly and slightly illuminated for the first time since he had arrived. Ted had undone the top few buttons, his tie loosened significantly. The annoying strand of hair that never quite stayed, falling between his eyes. All things he wished didn’t make him look even more attractive. Bill decided he’d rather not know what his face looked like then and choose to focus on Ted’s instead. Which currently looked at him mockingly with an eyebrow raised.

“Are we gonna stand here arguing or can we make out while I feel you up?” Ted said matter-of-factly, moving his hands lightly down his arms, till they landed on his waist - pulling him closer slightly.

This time even Bill couldn’t deny his blush. Grateful for the dark that surrounded them, Ted had always been crass but it never failed to make his cheeks heat up - still he maintained his composure, wrapping his arms loosely around Ted’s neck, “Yeah, yeah let’s get this over with.”

He could feel Ted get closer, his heat seeming to radiate warmer than ever, centimeters away from his lips, “You say that like you’re not excited.” With that Ted pushed forward, lips mushing together awkwardly in the dark. Readjusting until they found a rhythm comfortable enough for the both of them.

There was always something weird about kissing Ted. Not strange, bad. Never strange, bad. Ted might have been an absolute jackass but he’d never do something that intentionally made Bill uncomfortable. Maybe it was the mustache, tickling his upper lip ever so slightly when they mushed together again. Or it could be his hands, never dipping below his waist but exploring nonetheless - at the moment running a soft trail along his hipbone and pushing him continually closer by the small of his back. But most likely was that all of it felt so good, so natural. Bill couldn’t tell if it was his touch starvation talking, but kissing Ted felt like heaven and he was sure of it. Melting into the other as his inhibitions flew away one at a time. He wanted more of him, more Ted. 

Bill brought one of the hands draped across his shoulder and started to softly comb through Ted’s hair with his fingers. It had started to grow to the nape of his neck and Bill very quickly decided that he was a fan of the slightly longer look. Out of instinct or possible curiosity, he gave a small tug, which just made Ted gasp then hum appreciatively - something he would have to remember for another time. Bill took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, pulling Ted even closer. 

They moved away, Ted more than Bill - finding himself chasing after a pair of lips that were no longer there blindly. “God this is so much better than my quarterly report.” Ted’s voice came out much deeper than usual as he slowly backed the other man towards the wall. Bill could feel his breath stutter.

“You haven’t finished your quarterly report yet? It’s due by - TED!” His lecture was cut short by a pair of lips on his neck, immediately stopping whatever retort he had planned.

“Are you really going to do this right now?” Ted mumbled against his neck which just sent more shivers down Bill’s spine. “Wouldn’t you rather just get your rocks off here in this disgusting ass closet then write some bullshit report only for Davidson to tell you to redo it tomorrow?” Bill could only groan because Jesus in heaven - of course that sounded better. Ted took it as enough of an invitation, starting to leave a mark on the underside of his collarbone which made Bill whine slightly in a way that Ted would never admit allowed that he found adorable. Hands once again tangled into his hair, silently asking for more even though he was sure Bill would complain about the mark later. Ted complied, taking Bill’s waist in his hands and pressing into him - intent on finishing what he had started.

“Oh goodness!” A gasp came from the door, light shining in on both of the men. 

Ted pulled away lazily, seeming more concerned with stretching out the kink in his neck, “Hey Char.” He casually greeted the woman standing in the doorway who seemed too preoccupied with trying to shove the lighter and cigarette back into the pockets of her skirt to notice. “See, Bill? Guess we’re not the only ones who sneak off during work.” He added much to cheerfully for the absolute humiliation Bill was going through.

As best he could he tried to readjust his collar and put on an appearance that he hoped seemed somewhat professional before stuttering out a meek, “Hey Charlotte, how are you doing?” He could practically hear Ted’s eyeroll next to him. 

I’m doing fine Bill, just fine.” Her accent became a bit heavier as she tried to hold back laughter, making him figure he should just jump to the chase.

“Look Charlotte, if you could keep this between us. I’d really appreciate-”

“My lips are sealed.” She added definitively with a smile that made Bill inclined to trust her, giving her a small gracious nod as she turned away back towards her desk. “Bill and Ted who would’ve guessed.” He swore he could hear mutter under her breath.

They were once again left alone, and in the light Ted looked even more muessed than usual and for the millionth time today - Bill wished he didn’t find him attractive.

“I think that went well.” Ted chirped up again, opening the door so Bill could walk out. Though taking a few extra looks around, they’d already been caught once today.

“That went the opposite of well!” Bill tried to keep his voice at a ‘friendly co-workers chatting volume’ but Ted’s comments were making that increasingly difficult, “She saw us doing… _it_.”

“Oh please what we were doing could have been on Network television.” Ted mused sarcastically, “We didn’t even get to the good part.” He added with a wink, falling back into his desk chair swiveled around to look at Bill, who silently prayed for him to keep his voice down. Though it came out as a more exhausted sigh. “Plus she didn’t seem upset, we could make it work.”

Bill furrowed his eyebrows at that, waiting for more of an explanation that Ted seemed to have no intention of giving, “Make what work?” Instead of answering, the other man just shrugged, spinning back towards his desk, the clacking of his keyboard starting up as though the last 15 minutes hadn’t happened.

The man could only shake his head, trying to forget his coworker’s somewhat confusing message and go back to working on his own quarterly report. But nothing seemed to hold his attention but the small folded post it note that lay discarded on the side of his desk. With a deep sigh, Bill took the scrap of paper putting it in the paperclip box next to the picture of him and his daughter, filled with other notes just like it.


End file.
